confesiones
by kiku.eiji-chan
Summary: roy se vera en una situación un poco incomoda cuando de repente un día tres personas a las que el conoce muy bien se le declaran...
1. Chapter 1

bueno este es mi primer fic de full metal alchemist y el segundo de los que he hecho asi que si no les gusta les pido que me entiendan y que me digan que es lo que no les gusto para poder mejorar! y he aqui el fic ^.^...

confesiones

POV Roy

me encontraba en mi oficina como siempre, firmando documentos, no es que quisiera hacerlo eso ni soñarlo, solo que... bueno lo que pasa es que riza me acaba de llamar la atencion amenazandome con su pistola, diciendome que si no firmaba todo lo atrazado y me ponia al dia, me las veria con ella... no es que le tenga miedo, para nada, demo se que es capaz de atentar contra mi, con ese revolver suyo, y creenme que no me gustaria eso, asi que no tengo mas remedio que obedecer, ahhh... parece mi madre.

me quedan pocos papeles por firmar, si termino rapido pordre salir a almorzar...

- estoy muerto de ambre!...T-T - me queda el ultimo por firmar haci que digo triunfate - ya termine!...huf!, por fin! ahora me podre ir...

haci que salgo de mi oficina le entrego los papeles a Riza para que los entrege y me voy, en el camino hacia el comedor me encuentro con hughes quien me cuenta que Gracia y la pequeña Elysia se fueron de visita a un pueblo en el sur de asmetris asi que ya intuyo lo que viene, seguramente el me pedira que...

- oye Roy no te gustaria quedarte en mi casa hasta que ellas vuelvan? lo que pasa es me no me gusta estar solo - dijo... ya lo suponia, siempre es lo mismo ellas salen de viaje y yo tengo que acompañarlo, aunque voy a admitir que no es ninguna molestia, en realidad yo he estado enamorado de el desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que el conociera a esa mujer pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de decircelo y nunca la tendre, menos ahora que esta casado y tiene un hermosa hija, me dolio tanto cuando el se caso con Gracia, ademas que me pidio ser el testigo ya que solo se casaron por el sivil, despues nacio su hija, eso termino por destruirme por completo, es obvio que las ama mucho ya que siempre anda por ahi con alguna foto de ellas para andarlas presumiendo... lo unico que me queda es sufrir por dentro con este amor no correspondido y conformarme con ser su amigo asi podre permanecer a su lado siempre...

- por su puesto, no tienes ni que pedirmelo, no me gusta dormir en los cuartos que proporciona la milicia... ademas sabes que no puedo decirte que no, ya que si lo hago me pondras esa cara de perro a medio morir y no me podre negar...

- jajaja lo siento... bueno y gracias por aceptar eres un muy buen mejor amigo

si, solo eso, solo soy un amigo para el, y siempre sera asi, nada mas...

POV Hughes

ia de camio a la oficina de Roy, pero en eso me lo encuentro en el camino... hoy se ve tan lindo como siempre, se que tengo una esposa y una hija, son muy hermosas lo devo admitir pero a quien he amado todo este tiempo es a roy, nunca tuve el valor de decirelo, y crei que nunca lo tendria asi que me decidi a olvidarlo y ser solo su mejor amigo, tenia miedo de que me rechazara, ya que un hombre como el tan apuesto y su encantadora forma de ser, supongo que tiene a la mayoria de las mujeres de asmetris detras de el, para olvidarme de el busque a una mujer linda con la cual formar una familia y asi es como conoci a Gracia, se que suena cruel pero era mas joven y no me detenia a pensar bien las cosas, despues nacio elysia, la quiero mucho, aunque no es fruto de un amor verdadero, es mi hija, se que esto esta mal pero que le voy a hacer ya todo esta echo, pero si tuviera la portunidad juro que me hubiera armado de valor frete a mi lindo gatito de cabellos negros y de ojos azules (me gustaria verlo con unas orejitas de neko estoy seguro de que le vendrian muy bien) para decirle que lo amo sin importarme si me correspondia o no, por lo menos no viviria con este inmeso cargo de conciencia, ahora lo unico que puedo hacer es invitarlo a quedarse en mi casa cuando Grasia vaya a visitar a su madre junto con elysia, cuando el se queda, aprobecho por las noches ver su rostro tan tranquilo e inocente... ya que Roy cambio tanto despues de la querra en ishval, al parecer le afecto mucho, ya que el es una buena persona y era tan joven en aquel entonces... pero bueno me acerco a el, le digo que mi esposa e hija no estan en casa y le invito a quedarse, el acepta sin mostrar ninguna expresion en su rostro, bueno solo cuando menciona los cuartos los que el suele dormir muestra un poco de efado o algo parecido, seran tan malos?... de repente un ruidito proviniente del estomago de Roy se hace presente al parecer tiene hambre, el se sonrroja con esto y yo solo atino a invitarlo a comer, no en el casino del cuartel si no en un restaurant como deve ser.

- jajaja Roy, te gustaria ir a comer algo a fuera? la comida que dan aca no es muy buena que digamos, vamos yo invito...- se ve precioso sonrrojado

- hum? he.. seguro?

- claro

- bueno, esta bien... u/u

- yosh! entoces vamos! - le agarro de la mano y nos vamos

POV Havoc

Miro de lejo la situacion el coronel esta conversando con el teniente coronel, al parecer lo esta invitando a su casa a quedarse hasta que su esposa e hija regresen, no quiero interrumpirlos ya que la teniente primera me envio a decirle al coronel que no se demorara demaciado ya que aun le quedaban los papeles que habian llegado hoy, le pregunte que por que no le habia dicho ella cuando Mustang le entrego los que ya habia firmado, pero me dijo que se habia ido tan rapido que alcanzo, me pregunto por que estaria tan apurado en salir, por lo que acabo e escuchar y por lo visto, el tiene hambre ya que hughes le esta invitando a almorzar... ahora que lo pienso ultimamente no le he visto en las mañanas ir al casino a desayunar... me pregunto que le estara pasando, ahh... es como un niño, todos tenemos que andar cuidando de el, especialmente la teniente howkey parece su madre... seguramente el piensa lo mismo, aunque es cansador cuidarlo y vigilar de que no se escape de sus deveres como coronel, no es ninguna molestia, me he estado dando cuenta de que me pasa algo extraño cuando estoy con el, a lo mejor estoy enamordo... pero a el claramente le sigue gustando el teniente coronel lo conosco desde que estuvimos en la guerra de ishval y ya en ese entonces me pude percatar de que ellos eran muy amigos y hacer amigos asi a tal punto de como ellos lo eran es muy dificil sobre todo en la milicia asi que ellos deverian haber llevado mucho tiempo de haberse conocido y pude ver que Roy ya estaba enamorado de el, aunque el siga teniendo ese sentimiento todavia tengo una oportunidad, yo podria hacer que el sea feliz y que se olvidara de el pero no me atrevo a hacerle algo asi, si yo fuera el no querria estar con nadie mas ya que consideraria que estoy defraudando el amor que siento por esa persona... estoy confundido, no se que hacer.

POV Edward

Estoy viajando hacia resenbool a ver a la tia pinako y a mi amiga de la infancia, hace tiempo que no las veo, asi que aprobeche las vacaciones que me dio el coronel, pienso contarle a winry sobre un problema que tengo, ya que ultimamente me pasan cosas extrañas, cosas que nunca imagine sentir por esa persona... podria ser respeto, estima, cariño, o ... amor?... no yo nunca podria! menos con ESA persona... no, pero y si es asi y realmente estoy enamorado?... lo mejor sera que ella me ayude a solucionarlo, antes de que me confunda mas.

- me... es- estas pidiendo... a-ayuda?

- claro...que no me escuchaste? hum! lavate los oidos

- oye!... no es eso... lo que pasa es que... es muy raro que tu pidas ayuda y mas a mi

- bueno... no recurriria a ti si no fuera realmente necesario

- si eso lo se ¬¬...pero bueno de que se trata

- bueno... hay algo que me sucede y me esta molestando... no puedo sacar a esa persona de mi mente... y eso causa que no pueda concentrarme en mis misiones... no se lo que me esta pasando

- mmm... dime que es precisamente lo que sientes

- ...cuando estoy con esa persona me siento muy diferente... me pongo un poco nervioso y... y...no se

- hummm...^.^ ed creo que estas e-na-mo-ra-do

- si... eso creo...e-espera... queeeee!

- jijijiji...y dime se puede saber quien es la afortunada o mejor dicho la desafortuna que tendra que soportar tu odioso genio?

- mmm... en realidad no...no es... no es una mujer...es...es...

- ya dime quien es! no importa quien sea, si es una mujer o un hombre! lo que importa es que tu le quieres...

- es... es mustang

-... o.O

-... u.u;

-...o.O... que?...m-mustang? e-ed eso... es... estas seguro?

- eso creo...

- bueno es que tu siempre hablas de el como si... lo odiaras

- si y yo tambien creia que que lo odiaba...p-pero resulto ser lo contrario... y no se que hacer

- como que no sabes que hacer?... tienes que decirle ed

- demo... me da miedo de que me rechase y que me odie por eso...

- hay!... hombres! por que siempre piensan de esa manera tan estupida! como cres que aguien pueda odiar a aguien solo por que le confeso sus sentimientos!

- estas segura?

-claro!...ademas tienes que tener confiansa en ti mismo! juntar mucho valor y confesartele! que no eres muy hombresito?

- bien cuando vuelva a central le dire!

- asi se habla!

hablar con winry me hizo sentir muy bien! y estoy completamente decidido y si me rechaza no importa me esforzare por conquistarle!...

continuara ^.^...

bueno ese fue el primer capitulo espero que les aya gustado bueno dejen reviwes! y nos leemos! cuidense! sayonaraaaaa!


	2. primera confesión

bueno lo siento la espera pero mi compu estuvo en el hospital por 22 días! . y bueno esta de mas decir que FMA no me pertenece!

* * *

confesiones (primera confesion segunda parte)

pov Edward

Me encuentro al frente de su puerta... no me atrevo a entrar, no se que le voy a decir, pero winry me dijo que cuando llegara el momento yo sabria que decir... pero no me atrevo mejor vuelvo otro día...

- Ed?...- oh no, yo conosco esa vos...

- T-taisa...

- que haces aqui crei que estavas con descanso

- s-si demo... queria hablar con usted por eso vine- ho no lo dije que voy hacer

- mm... bueno estonces pasa

Esta sentado en un sillon en frente de mi y viseversa... diablos! emos pasado asi unos cuantos minutos y no he dicho nada! tengo que hablar.. mmm... a ver que digooo...

- y?...

-y que?

- no te hagas el tonto que tenias que decirme...

-aaa... bueno... es que yo...yo

-agane puedes hablar pronto no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

- bueno es que yo, aaa...- suspiro, tomo todo el valor posible y digo- me gusta, me gusta, y se que que pareciera que lo odio y todo eso pero en el fondo de mi corazon siento que lo amo... amo su forma de ser y que todo el tiempo se preocupa por mi y mi hermano... y bueno eso...- huf! lo dije!

- ...- ho ho no a dicho nada eso sera una buena señal o mala?

- ta-taisa...

- gomen edward...- que?- pero... no puedo corresponderte, lo siento pero puedeque estes confundido...

- con...fundido?

- si mencionaste que te gustaba que me preocupara por ti, a lo mejor tu si tengas un cariño por mi pero no como tu piensas... a lo que voy es que puede que tu me veas algo asi como un padre... te sugiero que que lo pienses bien y cuando ya este claro me avisas de acuerdo?

- ammm... si de acuerdo

- bien... no quiero que estes triste, me agrada que sientas ese cariño hacia mi te lo agradesco mucho... sabes yo tambien te quiero como si fueras mi hijo y por supuesto que a alphons igual...

- gracias taisa

- ya no me sigas llamando asi , solo dime roy- todo esto me lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y con una mirada llena de ternura

- esta bien Roy

- oye no te preocupes estoy seguro de que encontraras a otra persona a la cual quieras con toda tu alma

- si... oye, nunca te imagine diciendo este tipo de cosas

- hu? o si... bueno nos vemos luego tengo que ir urgente a una parte...

-oye... tu ya tienes a alguien que te gusta?

- si... pero es algo imposible nunca me correspondera

- y por que estas tan seguro? ya se lo dijiste

- no pero se que no lo hara de todos modos... si lo hiciera, seria imposible estar juntos

- mmm ya veo

- bueno adiós

- adiós...

Me quede solo en su oficina ahora me doy cuenta que el tiene razon, lo veo como una figura paterna y nada mas, pero me dio tristeza saber y el ama a alguien y no puede estar con el o ella ya que nunca espesifico... supongo que al decir que no pueden estar juntos tiene que haber algo muy grande de por medio... puede que este casada o casado, o tal vez tiene un hijo o hija... o tal vez las dos cosas... un momento la unica persona que yo conosco... puede ser que sea el teniente coronel?, bueno creo que tiene sentido, a roy simpre se le ve un gesto de algria cuando le ve, y cuando este esta con Gracia se pone triste, tengo que aberiguar, no quiero que sufra.

POV Roy

Bien eso no me lo esperaba, pero espero que ed me aya comprendido, yo solo lo veo como un hijo y nada mas espero que lo entienda, que encuentre a esa persona y que sea feliz, no quiero que le pase lo que a mi, se que deveria decirle a Maes que le amo, pero... para que?... el ya tiene a Gracia y a Elysia y estoy seguro de que las ama con todo su corazon, aunque si me ama que es algo muy poco probable pero hay que pensar de todas las formas... no quisiera que se separaran por mi culpa... no quiero alejar a esa paqueña de su padre... no eso no seria justo, no le are a esa pequeña lo que me hicieron a mi a su misma edad, me dolio tanto cuando mi padre se fue de mi lado... y unos dos años despues murio mi madre... no quiero prefiero estar solo toda mi vida, ocultar mis sentimientos, conformarme con que el sea mi amigo, antes que hacerle daño a una niña que no tiene la culpa de nada.

sin darme cuenta ya estoy en frente a la puerta de la oficina del jefe, hhaa... ya... ya se que me espera... estoy verdaderamente cansado de esto... estos malditos abusan de su poder... ya no... ya no quiero mas, tengo una necesidad inmensa de ponerme a llorar como nunca antes lo he hecho, pero tengo que ser fuerte... no puedo evitar pensar que es esta la vida que me toco, y me da un fuerte sentimiento desepcion ya que yo mismo he sido el causante de esto al no atreverme a hacer muchas cosas... sin mas toco la puerta si no se hace tardar un "adelante" como respuesta...

- buenos días señor me mando a llamar?

- si, lo estaba esperando Mustang, venga acerquese

-que es lo que desea de mi

-vamos, no se haga el tonto se que ya sabe lo que quiero

- no le entiendo señor- si es verdad se lo que el quiere, me lo ha pedido muchas veces y yo no puedo negarme o si no me pasara lo mismo que la primera vez... pero hoy no voy a hacer lo posible para evitarlo, estoy cansado de que me usen.

- a no... mmm... pues al parecer voy a tener que recordarselo...- se levanto de su silla y se acerco a mi, me tomo fuertemente del brazo, y lanzandome sin ninguna piedad asia el escritorio

- aahh!... q-que esta... ha-haciendo... s-señor...

- ya te lo dije te voy a hacer recordar...- apreso mis dos muñecas en cima de mi cabeza con una mano y con la otra aparentemente se desabrochaba el cinturon rapidamente, escuche como este caia al suelo, lo siguente que escuche fue como bajaba su cierre- jajaja... ya lo veras... nunca mas se te olvidara para que me sirves...

- n-no, no quiero... por favor señor, detengase

- calla... tu eres un perro de los militares y como yo soy la maxima autoridad significa que eres mi perro, o en este caso mi perra jajaja - de pronto senti su mano en mi sinturon dispuesto a quitarlo... pero como un milagro del cielo llamaron a la puerta... bradley se apreuro a subirse el sierre y ponerse el sinturon... al momento que dejo mis manos libres me pare aliviado, el tomo asiento en su escritorio y yo tome distancia de este... me libre por hoy pero mas importante... ahora me interesa saber quien fue el ser que llamo a la puerta, en otras palabra mi salvador...

confeciones (salvador)

- hu-huges- susurre...

* * *

se que es muy corto pero actualizare en unos tre dias mas ok o. espero que les haya gustado!


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaaaaa! PERDON PERDON LO SEEEE! SOY UNA MALDITA VAGA! =_= PERO NO ME MATEN! TT^TT (antes de eso tengo que conocer al amor de mi vida *-*) PROMETO NO DEMORARME MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR DESDE AHORA EN ADELANTE =_= PERO ES QUE SE ME HABIA IDO LA INSPIRACION! NO SABIA QUE ESCRIBIR! PERO BUENO YA ESTA ^^!

CAPITULO 3

POV Hughes

Iba tranquilamente por uno de los muchos pasillos del cuartel general, cuando se me encontré con la secretaria del jefe Bradley, la cual traía un montón de papeles.

Buenos días...

Buenos días…

Hee… ¿la ayudo?

Haa?... emm… bueno gracias – me paso los papeles con cuidado de que no se cayeran – muchas gracias, ¿los puede llevar a la oficina del jefe Bradley?, ¿Por favor? Es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de que den las tres de la tarde…

Por supuesto no hay problema…

Muchas gracias – inclino un poco su cuerpo y se fue a paso apresurado no corriendo… pero caminando rápidamente…

Bueno sin más ahora me dirijo hacia la oficina del jefe, y yo que estaba buscando a Roy para ir a almorzar fuera… ¿donde se abra metido?... fui a su oficina y no estaba, me he dado vueltas por casi todo el cuartel y no le he encontrado, bueno después de entregar estos papeles lo seguiré buscando.

[TOC, TOC]

Toco para saber si puedo o no pasar, pero se demora en responder…

¿Señor? – pregunto, para ver si ahora hay respuesta

Si pase… - y así lo hice

Buenos días señor… - apenas entro y saludo, pero mi mirada se quedo enfocada en Roy que estaba parado a unos tres metros de distancia del escritorio en donde se encontraba Bradley, se ve algo cansado y un poco asustado, y eso no me gusto para nada, he escuchado algunos rumores… algunos soldados de cargos inferiores comentan que el jefe abusa de su poder… si ese desgraciado le ha hecho o se atreve hacerle algo a Roy juro que le daré una lección que jamás olvidara.

Buenos días, teniente coronel Hughes, ¿que desea?

Vengo a entregarle estos documentos, que su secretaria me encargo

Ohh! Muchas gracias, puede dejarlos aquí arriba de mi escritorio

Haa… señor casi se me olvida, necesito llevarme al coronel Mustang, necesito que me ayude con un caso importante.

oohh… de acuerdo, pero ¿puedo saber cuál es ese caso importante?

El caso del cual estoy a cargo señor, el de cicatriz

Oohh… bueno está bien ya pueden retirarse… - íbamos saliendo del cuarto cuando…- coronel Mustang, lo espero a las 21:00 pm acá en mi oficina – Roy se dio la vuelta y contesto con un "sí señor", y luego de eso por fin salimos del lugar.

Se hizo presente un incomodo silencio, pero no sé qué decir, puedo preguntarle para que le había llamado Bradley o puedo no tocar el tema y hablarle sobre ir a almorzar fuera, pero de pronto el se detiene, y por lo tanto yo me detengo, para ver qué le pasa, pero antes que pueda hacer o decir algo…

Gracias…

Mm? ¿Por qué?

No importa… solo… gracias

No

¿Qué?

Me dirás que te pasa, se que algo estuvo por suceder antes de que yo entrara a esa habitación ¿no?, el jefe se demoro en responder a mi llamado, tú estabas con un poco de miedo en tu cara y, ahora vienes y me dices gracias, gracias ¿por qué? Roy, ¿por interrumpir?

… creo… que a ti no puedo ocultarte nada ¿verdad?, pues si tanto deseas que te cuente vamos a un lugar privado por favor…

Bien…

POV Edward

¿Mayor Elric? – alguien me llama, me giro y veo a un sargento.

¿sí?

Le han llamado desde Resenbool – ¿una llamada? De seguro es Winry… - dijeron que usted llamara.

Bien, muchas gracias

Me dirijo hacia el teléfono más cercano, marco el número correspondiente y espero a que me comuniquen.

Hola, taller de auto mails ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? – escuche que me contestaban del otro lado, y de inmediato reconocí la voz.

Tía Pinako soy yo Edward.

Ho! Ed ¿Cómo estás? ¿Igual de enano como siempre?

¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES QUE ES TAN ENANO QUE HASTA UNA PULGA LO APLASTARIA FACILMENTE?

A ti…

Grrr… mejor pásame a Winry.

Quieres hablar con Winry?

Si, hace un momento ella me llamo.

Claro, te la paso de inmediato.

Hola ed. – me hablo Winry.

Hola, ¿para que me llamabas?

Ha! Si, quería saber cómo te había ido con el coronel, ¿no hicieron nada raro verdad?

¡C-claro que no! – sentí como mi cara ardía lo más probable es que estuviera sonrojado- perro me di cuenta de que solo quiero a Roy como a un padre y nada mas… el me ayudo a comprenderlo…

Mmm… ya veo

así que creo que te equivocaste Winry.

¡Tonto! No es que me haya equivocado, es que tú no te supiste expresar.

Mm… si claro… lo que sí, Roy me tiene preocupado, el me comento que está enamorado de alguien pero su amor no es posible.

Qué triste… ¿y sabes quién es?

No, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de quien puede ser…

Mmm… confírmalo y me dices, ¿bien?

¿mmm… para que quieres saber?

Es que asi podemos inventar un plan para que ellos queden juntos ¿no crees?

Si, tienes razón

Como siempre

No siempre Winry…

Hay ya, ¿piensas sacármelo en cara por toda mi vida?

Déjame pensarlo… ¡SI!

¡Hay enano odioso!

¡A QUIEN LE DICES…! – no pude seguir ya que me había cortado – tsk… pesada…

POV HUGHES

Estamos en la habitación de Roy, nunca había entrado, pero nunca me imagine que seria así… es muy pequeña incluso para una sola persona, en si no está desordenada ni sucia, pero no es un buen lugar en donde vivir… ahora me doy cuenta lo despreocupado que soy con él.

Meas… so-sobre lo que me preguntaste… yo… - se veía nervioso.

Roy, ya dime que es lo que ese tipo te hace u obliga a hacer – le dije y el solo pudo mirarme sorprendido.

¿Qué te hace pensar que me hace algo?

Roy, yo no soy tonto, me prometiste que me dirías la verdad y eso quiero ahora mismo.

…. Bueno yo…- de repente vi como una traviesa la grima salía por uno de sus ojos, a la cual le siguieron mas, nunca había visto llorar a Roy, excepto cuando se acordaba de lo sucedido en la guerra de ishbal.

Roy…

Maes… ya no quiero más, no quiero más… snif… ya… ya no.

*~ Desde aquí narro yop~*

El pelinegro se lamentaba y lloraba, Hugues lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y tratar de consolarle, una vez más calmado, Roy le explico que es lo que le hacia el jefe de la milicia y no solo él, la mayoría de los generales abusaban de su poder, aprovechándose así de él.

"_maldita sea, son unos bastardos, pero yo me encargare de que no le vuelvan a tocar un pelo a Roy, no importa si tienen cargos mayores a mí, lo primero que hare será sacarlo de este lugar" _

Finalmente el más bajo se quedo dormido en los brazos del más alto, Hughes lo recostó en la cama y se quedo acompañándolo un rato.

Mmhh… - se quejo Roy entre sueños – maes… te… amo – el moreno abrió sus ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"_¿q-que? No puedo creer que Roy me ame… es que esto no puede ser posible… yo me case con gracia para olvidarme de él, porque pensaba que no me correspondía… pero… diablos, ya no se puede hacer nada, el error ya está hecho, ¿por que tuve que ser tan cobarde?, lo único que me queda es hacer lo posible por que el sea feliz" _

Con este pensamiento, salió de la habitación dirigiéndose decidido a un lugar específico.

*MAESXROY*HAVOCXROY*EDWARDXROY * MAESXROY*HAVOCXROY*EDWARDXROY *

perdón teniente Hawkeye, pero… ¿de casualidad sabrá dónde está el coronel?

Claro, hace un momento vi al coronel dirigirse a su habitación acompañado del teniente coronel Hughes.

Entiendo, muchas gracias – se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar, y cuando llego pudo ver como Hughes salía de este.

Buenas tardes, teniente coronel – le saludo.

Buenas tardes… ¿buscas al coronel Mustang?

Hee… si.

Mmm… él se encuentra descansando en estos momentos, es mejor que no lo molestes, ¿entendido?

Claro

¿Para qué lo buscabas?

¿A-ah? No por nada, no se preocupe.

¿Qué te sucede?

¿Por qué lo pregunta?

No se andas raro hoy… bueno, tengo prisa nos vemos luego.

Si, hasta luego

El mayor se dio media vuelta y se fue, pero él se había dado cuenta de algo, que por supuesto le enojo pero sabía que podía serle de utilidad…

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! Y NUEVAMENTE PERDONEN LA TARDANZA u.u SE QUE ME DEMORE MUCHO, QUE DIGO MUCHO DEMASIADO! QUE DIGO DEMACIADO! UNA ETERNIDAD! Y CREANME CUANDO LES ESCRIBO QUE ME SENTI CULPABLE TODO ESTE TIEMPO u.u BUENO SAYOOOO! MEREZCO REVIEWS?... ESTA BIEN SE QUE NO, PERO NADA PIERDO CON PREGUNTAR ^^


End file.
